It was just an accident
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: An accident between Mayoi and Sakaki leads to more. Want to know exactly what I mean? Read and find out. MayoiXSakaki. R
1. Mayoi's side

It was an accident. Just an accident. So why did it feel so...right?

This was the question that swirled through Mayoi's head over and over again. But to explain what the question is about, we have to go back to earlier in the day.

_**~At Hotch Potch~**_

Mayoi was sitting at a table enjoying the complmentary cake that Mikko insisted she have. It was just after closing and Mayoi was waiting for Sakaki because they were going to go to the arcade. Sakaki came out from the back in his normal clothes and was walking over to Mayoi when IT happened.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's AH." Sakaki screamed as he slipped on some tea that had been spilled and not yet cleaned up. Mayoi turned to see what was wrong and ended up having Sakaki fall toward her. Thier lips met and everything seemed to stop. Sakaki got back up quickly, his face bright red, and he didn't know what to do but appologize.

"Uh, M-mayoi..."

She got up and dashed out of there as fast as she could. She heard him call after her, but she just kept running. So now she was laying in her bed thinking about the events.

'_It was an accident. Just and accident. So why did it feel so...right? I mean we're just friends. We've been that way for a while. Even if it did happen, it shouldn't change anything. It should just be, it happened, it meant nothing, let's move on.'_

She had kept saying that, but the question wasn't answered. _'It felt right',_ she thought again Then she realized why. Even though she was sure that Sakaki only thought of her as a good friend, that's not how he is to her.

_'Could I have really liked him all this time and never realized it before? Did it mean more to me than it did to him? Oh God... **HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FACE HIM TOMORROW AFTER THE WAY I RAN OUT OF THERE?!** Did I run because deep down I already knew the truth? Uggh, I need answers.' _

She then sat there thinking about to do tomorrow. She decided that it was best to just pretend it never happened and if he brought it up..._'Will he bring it up? Or will he just pretend it never happened, too?' _She decided to just talk to him about that in private should he bring it up.

_**~The Next Day At School~**_

It was lunch time and everyone, especially Mayoi, was waiting for Sakaki to come in. When he did he basically ignored Mayoi because he knew that if he looked at her, he would end up making a big scene. So instead, he passed her a note that said _"Look I know that what happened yesterday was more than akward, but seriously we have to talk about it." _Mayoi, without anyone seeing her, wrote a response and gave it back to him. She wrote down a quick little plan where he went to the school store and she went to get a drink when really they just went out side to talk.

"Okay, Mayoi, let me just start by saying I'm really really sorry. I didn't see the tea spill and it just..happened."

"I know it was an accident and I'm not mad. It's just...well...", her voice got quieter as she spoke. Sakaki got concerned and asked if she was okay.

She took a few seconds before saying, "No, I'm not okay. I have a million questions jumbled in my head and I don't have the answer to any of them. Tell me one thing... How would you feel if you were a girl and you had your first kiss taken away by one of your best friends because they slipped?" She was practically yelling now and pretty close to crying because she was keeping her emotions bottled up.

Sakaki just stood there for a second. He didn't know what to say. She said she wasn't mad, but she deffinatly seemed to be, but it didn't seem to be aimed at him. Or anybody for that matter. She was mad because it was her first kiss. Wait. Her first kiss now belonged to him. What could he do? He was about to just appologize again when he noticed something. Mayoi was crying. He had never seen her cry and to be honest he just wanted her to stop. He knew what he had to do.

"Mayoi, stop crying", he said as he hugged her. She didn't pull away but he knew it was only because she didn't have the will-power to do so.

"Why should I", she said "There's more to it than it just being my first kiss. It made me realize something. Something that I never wanted to happened to me in high school."

Sakaki was now just completely lost. He needed to know what she was talking about and, even though he knew he shouldn't, he asked her.

She stopped crying, pulled away, wiped her eyes of tears, and simply said, "I realized I was in love with my best friend."

Sakaki just stopped. His mind froze and he just stared at her with a shocked expression. _'Mayoi, the girl that I became friends with simply to get her to notice me, now loves me?' _He took one more moment to process before he made his next move.

"Mayoi", he said as he put his arms around her again, "I love you, too."

They kissed for the first time intentionally. When she pulled away, all but one of her questions were answered. Then she asked, "Okay so now how are we gonna explain where we've been to the others?"

"We really should just tell them the whole story", he said and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

**There is another chapter and that will be the incident from Sakaki's point of view.**


	2. Sakaki's side

**This is the aftermath of the kiss from Sakaki's point of view. I decided to add this when I re-read the firt part so.  
**

* * *

Why did this have to happen? It was an accident but it might have ruined everything. And why did it feel...right?

Sakaki was thinking the same question Mayoi was after the incident that had taken place. The kiss felt so right.

_'She was so upset she ran away from me. Does she know it was an accident? Did she think I did it on purpose? I may have liked her from the day I met her, but I would never just up and kiss her. Maybe it was a sign. But how could she ever like me that way? To her I'm just a friend, her partner in crime. But now all that might change.'_

Sakaki couldn't stop thinking about what he would do tomorrow. He knew Mayoi wouldn't want to talk about it. She would just want to pretend it never happened. _'But it did happen and we both know it.'_

The event played over in his head. He was walking over to Mayoi telling her he was ready and that they could go now. That's when he slpped on a puddle of tea. He screamed, she turned as he fell, and they kissed. He recoiled quickly not knowing what else to do but appologize.

"Uh, M-mayoi.." As he was about to, she got up and ran out. He called after her but knew better than to run after her. That would only make things worse.

He then decided that instead of making a big scene tomorrow, he would just talk to her privatley about it at lunch.

**_~At school the next day~_**

Sakaki walked in the classroom door at lunch time and went to his friends. He avoided any contact with Mayoi for the time being, but he slipped her a note when nobody was looking. He saw her read it and write a quick response. A little bit later he told everyone that he was going to the school store to get something to eat. He waited outside for Mayoi, it was her little plan that she wrote as a response. She was "going to get a drink".

As soon as she came out he started off by appologizing again.

"Mayoi, let me start off by saying, I'm really sorry. I didn't see the tea and it just..happened."

"I know it was an accident and I'm not mad. It's just...well...". Her voice got really quiet towards the end and he got concerned.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"No, i'm not okay. I have a million question jumbled in my head and I don't hav the answer to any of them. Tell me one thing...How would you feel if you were a girl and you had your first kiss taken away by one of yourbest friends because they slipped?"

_'What the? I thought she wasn't mad? Atleast it doesn't seem to be aimed at me. I guess it's just because it was her first kiss. Wait. Her first kiss. **I took her first kiss by accident?! **Crap this is worse than I thought. Well I guess I should just apolog..". _His thoughts stopped when he realized she was crying. He wanted her to stop. So he did the one thing he could think of.

"Mayoi", he said bringing her into a hug," stop crying."

"Why should I. There is more to it than it just being my first kiss. It made me realize something. Something that I never wanted to happen to me in high school."

"What are you talking about?"

She pulled away from his embrace, dried her eyes, and said "I realized I'm in love with my best friend."

His mind froze and he just stared at her with a shocked expression. _'Mayoi, the girl that I became friends with simply to get her to notice me, now loves me?' _He took one more moment to process before he made his next move.

"Mayoi", he said as he put his arms around her again, "I love you, too."

Then they kissed. They decided to just tell the others the whole story. Sakaki had never been happier as they waked back in hand-in-hand.


End file.
